


Rimpianto

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Xander ricordava bene il giorno in cui aveva visto Peri per la prima volta. Si trattava di un torneo tra nobili cavalieri del Nohr, l’incontro annuale che sembrava allietare anche gli animi più provati dalla guerra con l’Hoshido, e Peri era una delle partecipanti.Non erano tante le donne iscritte a quel torneo, e tra tutte lei si era distinta riuscendo a farsi strada fino agli ultimi incontri della giornata.





	Rimpianto

**Author's Note:**

> **➥ Prompt:** Rimpianto  
>  **➥ Personaggi:** Xander (Nominati Laslow e Peri)  
>  **➥ Rating:** SAFE  
>  **➥ Parole:** 1325  
>  **➥ Note:** Per Lera che ha condiviso questa sua headcanon con me, ed io non ho potuto far altro se non scriverla ù_ù

Xander ricordava bene il giorno in cui aveva visto Peri per la prima volta. Si trattava di un torneo tra nobili cavalieri del Nohr, l’incontro annuale che sembrava allietare anche gli animi più provati dalla guerra con l’Hoshido, e Peri era una delle partecipanti.

Non erano tante le donne iscritte a quel torneo, e tra tutte lei si era distinta riuscendo a farsi strada fino agli ultimi incontri della giornata.

Si era battuta contro tutti i suoi avversari con una furia aggraziata che mischiava in sé eleganza e crudeltà, e pur non essendo riuscita a vincere e a classificarsi per il podio, Xander si convinse sin da subito di aver già preso un’importantissima decisione:  _ voleva Peri. _

Era rimasto affascinato dalla sua figura esile ma forte, dal suo stile di combattimento e dalla lucida follia che sembrava mettere in ogni incontro. Perché poteva sembrare pazza, assetata solo di sangue, ma Xander nei suoi movimenti e gesti aveva intravisto anche un pizzico di razionalità.

Aveva sin da subito desiderato averla al suo fianco come attendente ma, soprattutto, come moglie.

Era stato un pensiero ovvio dal suo punto di vista. Lui era l'erede al trono e, prima o poi, si sarebbe dovuto sposare. Aveva già messo in conto un matrimonio di convenienza, privo di amore, perché doveva pensare al bene del regno. Un piccolo sacrificio che Xander era disposto a compiere, ma ovviamente solo con le sue condizioni. Perché il Nohr aveva bisogno di una Regina forte, in grado di affiancare il Re in battaglia, e non di una personalità sottomessa, buona soltanto a portare dei figli in grembo. Desiderava una donna decisa e capace, e Peri rappresentava per lui un buon esempio di compagna.

Per il bene del suo Regno avrebbe anche messo da parte i suoi sentimenti, certo che prima o poi si sarebbe comunque affezionato alla compagna che aveva scelto. L’aveva infatti invitata ad assumere il ruolo di sua attendente per poterla conoscere meglio, ed era rimasto piacevolmente sorpreso quando l’aveva vista rivolgergli un ampio sorriso di stupore e felicità per quella proposta sicuramente inaspettata.

Non le aveva dato una vera e propria spiegazione e Peri non si curò di chiedergli il motivo di tale scelta, e a Xander andava bene quella situazione. Sapeva che ci sarebbe stato il momento per le discussioni riguardanti il futuro, ma poteva rimandare e attendere di aver ben chiara l’evoluzione del loro rapporto.

Peri alcune volte era ingestibile e talvolta anche eccessivamente infantile, ma Xander si ritrovò più volte a perdonare il suo atteggiamento in favore delle sue doti da guerriera e la lealtà che sembrava a tratti non conoscere incertezze.

Si era sentito fortunato ad aver trovato in lei una compagna della quale fidarsi e che, soprattutto, sembrava andare d’accordo anche con l’altro ragazzo che aveva preso il ruolo di secondo attendente - Laslow.

Erano un’ottima squadra e mentre Laslow e Peri guardavano le sue spalle, Xander stesso si era ripromesso di proteggere entrambi - la ferita per la perdita dei suoi precedenti attendenti era ancora aperta e non voleva più sopportare un simile dolore.

Giorno dopo giorno, battaglia dopo battaglia, il suo legame con quei due guerrieri divenne sempre più solido e con esso iniziò anche a consolidare la sua certezza riguardante il rendere Peri la futura Regina del Nohr.

Sicuramente lo avrebbero preso per folle, ma più la conosceva più si rendeva conto di aver fatto la scelta giusta. Si era affezionato a lei e anche se non era ancora sicuro di poter definire quei sentimenti  _ ‘amore’ _ sapeva di provare qualcosa di importante.

Era cresciuto con la sicurezza di dover affrontare un matrimonio di pura convenienza ed il fatto di aver trovato in Peri una candidata  _ perfetta _ lo aveva reso in parte anche insicuro e suo malgrado dovette affrontare il suo più grande rammarico proprio a causa di quella sua incertezza.

Lui e Peri avevano legato, ma quella che agli occhi di Xander sarebbe dovuta essere una relazione era rimasta stagnante al semplice rapporto di un principe con la sua attendente. Aveva esitato anche quando si era presentata l’occasione di parlare alla giovane donna dei suoi sentimenti, e lo aveva fatto per pura stupidità.

_ “Alla fine della guerra” _ , si diceva.

Voleva vincere quella battaglia contro l’Hoshido per poter iniziare a corteggiare Peri.

_ “Quando tutto questo sarà finito e tornerà la pace” _ , si era invece detto quando lo storico nemico era diventato un alleato contro un avversario ben più pericoloso.

Le sue esitazioni erano dovute ad un’insicurezza insita nel suo carattere. Era una persona tendenzialmente buona nonostante l’aspetto e l’educazione ricevuta, poteva incutere terrore in battaglia ma non era disposto ad imporre il suo volere su qualcuno… soprattutto non su Peri.

Voleva essere sicuro dei suoi sentimenti e anche di avere una possibilità con la stessa donna, perché per quanto avesse già programmato il loro futuro era ben consapevole del fatto che non poteva costringerla ad amarlo né a sposarlo.

Probabilmente Peri avrebbe preso la sua proposta come un onore e, forse, avrebbe risposto affermativamente all’idea di diventare sua moglie. Ma sarebbe stata realmente felice?

Si era sempre detto di aver accettato il matrimonio di convenienza e privo di amore, ma si ritrovò costretto ad affrontare una realtà ben diversa. Perché voleva realmente bene a Peri e non se la sentiva di precluderle la possibilità di sposarsi per amore e non per dovere. La felicità di uno non doveva assolutamente sovrastare quella altrui.

Era un bel pensiero, che sicuramente non tutti i nobili avrebbero condiviso, ma Xander era fatto in quel modo e continuò ad esitare, provando solo con dei piccoli gesti a portare le attenzioni di Peri su di sé, come per scoprirne i sentimenti.

Le sue esitazioni lo avevano reso cieco a tutto il resto però ed iniziò a comprendere troppo tardi ciò che, forse, avrebbe già dovuto notare fin da principio.

Il legame con i suoi attendenti non era a senso unico e gli stessi Laslow e Peri avevano sviluppato per lui una sorta di sincero affetto che di riflesso li aveva fatti avvicinare fino a creare un rapporto di fiducia e amicizia.

Li aveva visti spesso insieme senza mai nutrire dubbi sulla natura della loro relazione, neanche quando Peri arrivava a definire Laslow  _ ‘il suo migliore amico’ _ , si sentiva minacciato.

Aveva continuato a rimandare il suo corteggiamento, ignorando anche la possibilità di andare direttamente dalla sua attendente, come pretendeva l’etichetta di corte, per chiederle il permesso di corteggiarla.

_ “Domani” _ , si diceva, ritrovandosi poi a trasformarlo in un:  _ “Troppo tardi” _ , quando aveva iniziato a vedere i suoi compagni insieme, con sguardi ben diversi da quelli tipici dell’amicizia.

Sotto i suoi occhi Laslow e Peri avevano trasformato il loro legame rendendolo lentamente un qualcosa di molto più profondo e sincero, un amore nato senza che lui potesse anche solo fare qualsiasi cosa per impedirlo o diventare il pretendente che sperava di essere.

Aveva sbagliato e perso la sua unica occasione perché, anche se poteva ugualmente farsi avanti e imporre il suo titolo di Principe del Nohr, sapeva che non ne sarebbe mai stato in grado perché la felicità di Peri aveva la precedenza… e Peri sembrava felice con Laslow.

Sorrideva come quando l’aveva invitata a diventare la sua attendente e, per quanto volesse negarlo, sapeva che Laslow l’avrebbe rispettata e amata senza mai deluderà. Anzi, sembrava quasi che la stessa presenza di quel giovane uomo fosse stata in grado di placare la sete di sangue di Peri, rendendola se possibile una persona migliore… cosa che Xander non aveva mai provato a fare.

Erano felici insieme e quella gioia era palese anche ai suoi occhi che per troppo tempo erano stati accecati da mille incertezze.

Avrebbe rimpianto quell’occasione mancata per tanto tempo, ma di certo non avrebbe mai provato il rammarico del privare Peri della libertà, costringendola ad un matrimonio senza l’amore che stava provando per Laslow.

Di quello, si disse Xander limitandosi ad osservare i suoi due attendenti da lontano, non si sarebbe mai pentito.


End file.
